


Shut Up, and Don't You Dare Die

by combefaerie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hux doesn't care at all, M/M, Possibly OOC, Pre-Slash, kylo is a mess, not one bit why ever would you think that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone is going to kill Kylo it is going to be Hux.<br/>It is definitely not going to be from Kylo forgetting to eat, sleep, or keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, and Don't You Dare Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/gifts).



“Personal log, Brendol Hux Jr, Commander of the Finalizer Vessel. Lord Ren has come on board as part of his quest to hunt down the fugitive Jedi Luke Skywalker. Supreme Leader Snoke has instructed us to help him in this endeavour, and far be it from me to question my orders but I feel as if there are better things we could be doing. Ren is… intriguing. He speaks little but has already managed to destroy a small comms unit in a fit of pique, it is no matter though; I doubt he will be with us long. Phasma tells me that the training of the new stormtroopers is going well and-“

“-Lord Ren has broken another control panel. The third in as many weeks since he has joined us and he is as much of an enigma in all aspects other than his, shall we say, volatile temper. He never removes that damned mask and even his age is a mystery to me, everything about him seems to annoy me, from the way his voice crackles slightly as it passes through the modulator to how he appears to look down on every one on this ship. Anything else I could cope with, but this ship is mine and those who work on it are under my jurisdiction and I will not have them maligned by some jumped up whiny child Snoke probably picked up on some backwater planet. –“

“-It has actually been over a month now that we have been involved with the search for Luke Skywalker. It’s odd, sometimes it seems longer but then at others…-“

“I don’t think Ren is eating properly. No one has seen him in the mess hall for days, and”

Hux stopped speaking into the handheld recorder and thought for a second, it was true, the black robed man had barely been seen anywhere other than the bridge and his quarters. He appeared to work all hours he could, and even some he technically shouldn’t. When he had talked to Phasma earlier she had also mentioned this, her comment that he refused to spar with her any more, or even train on his own had been part of what prompted this train of thought. Maybe someone should do something about that, make sure that Hux wouldn’t have a dead Knight of Ren on his hands just because the Knight in question failed to get any nutrients. Kriff, even a toddler can remember to feed themselves!

 

Not that Hux was the person to make sure Kylo Ren ate, not at all, he had far more important things to do with his time.

 

When Ren entered his quarters the next day there were three ration packs on the table; he ate one while walking back to the bridge and left the others. The day after that the door refused to open until all three were gone, this sort of situation continuing for several days until tales of Ren being seen in the mess hall resurfaced. Similar things happened with Kylo being locked in his room with no communication for several hours until he slept.

_(“Funny how temperamental your area of the Finalizer is Lord Ren, I don’t think this happens to anyone else”_

_“What if I was in danger and I couldn’t escape my quarters General?” “_

_I’m sure someone would notice on the cameras, and you can surely handle **anything** with your **Jedi powers**. Any new leads on Skywalker” _

_"Of course I could. Wait, cameras?”_

_"All quarters have them, and you are avoiding the question on your progress with finding Skywalker.”)_

 

This state of affairs continued for another month before the situation changed, and had it not been for the power actually cutting out in Kylo’s room chances are nothing would have, at least before several more months had passed. As it was Kylo had retreated to his quarters for the evening and stubbornly refusing to admit that anything was wrong, even when he started to shiver violently and could no longer stop his teeth from chattering. Even though the Finalizer was well insulated, good heating was still needed to prevent hypothermia from the coldness of deep space, and Kylo Ren was far too proud to ask for temporary quarters or any extra heat sources. It was at this point that the door hissed open to allow Hux to enter the knight’s quarters

“-why you thought that just sitting there and freezing to death was a good idea I don’t know, especially after all the effort I have put into making sure you don’t collapse over this last month. Now that I just feel is ungrateful, so here I am, taking time out of my very busy schedule in command of an entire spaceship to babysit you.”

He paused, doing a double take at the dark haired young man sat one the bed, and dropped an armful of blankets on top of him. Some were made of scratchy, but extremely warm, Bantha wool while others were thin and luxurious: clearly not regulation issued. Kylo opened his mouth to protest that this was not necessary, but was quickly interrupted

“Don’t you dare. If you die I will personally resuscitate you, just to kill you again. Then find a small firefight to get into to explain your death to Supreme Leader Snoke, do not test me. Also I feel as if you should be able to use the force to do this, but it seems as useless here as it does almost everywhere else.”

This small speech would probably have been more intimidating he hadn’t paused half way through with a small noise of annoyance to start unfolding the blankets and tucking them in around Kylo. The softest ones may or may not have been closest to skin, but no one was going to mention it.

 

Kylo’s shivers were slowly reducing, and they diminished to nothing when Hux activated a small heat pack and pushed it between his skin and the closest blanket, all except a slight shudder that had nothing to do with the cold. Only when the dark haired man was wrapped up to the extent that only his nose upwards could be seen did Hux turn to leave, but just before the door he turned and fixed a stern glare at the man on the bed

“If you even think about moving from that bed until the heating is either fixed or your next shift starts I will not hesitate to tie you to the bed”

Kylo raised his eyebrows at the red headed man, and watched as a blush travelled down the collar of his jacket. Now that was an interesting development, as was the way the angle from the bed highlighted the curve of the General’s backside as he left the room...

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my wonderful charlottefrey that I am posting a day early because... I just am.  
> Hope you like it!  
> (its based off a post you reblogged ages ago  
> http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/138783338169/imaginetheotp-which-one-in-your-otp-has-no  
> You asked if someone would write it and I remembered and thought I would give it a go. ^_^ )  
> Edit: I have been told that space is hot, not cold. Shh... I'm not going for realism here, and Hux throwing ice cubes at Kylo just isn't quite the same :P


End file.
